<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>女孩 by mufazhongshengshan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754105">女孩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan'>mufazhongshengshan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404 (TV), MIU404 (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kkhm</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>女孩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “羽麦酱，机会难得，今天就一起泡澡吧？”<br/>  “诶？”<br/>  “反正小丰也睡了。”<br/>  “……嗯，好呀。”</p><p>  今早似乎有很多活动课，小孩子回来玩了一会儿就赶紧想洗澡睡了。于是在餐桌前等待的身影就只剩下一人。<br/>  两声我回来了、欢迎回来的问候之后，桔梗便问起小丰的踪影。羽麦笑了笑，说他先去睡了。<br/>  于是就到了一同泡澡的情景。<br/>  羽麦自然是洗过澡的，只是那一缸热水还没动过，它也跟羽麦一样，在等一个下班后疲惫的人儿。<br/>  在桔梗进入浴室不到十分钟之后，羽麦便裹着浴巾进来了。此时的桔梗正在擦拭着身上的水珠，毛巾绕过脖颈，一同笑盈盈的看着羽麦。<br/>  羽麦明白桔梗的速度，于是便在人关水的一瞬间就敲门进来了。或许，羽麦还挺适合当一个居家妻子的。<br/>  长达两年的同居生活，似乎已经将两人紧紧地绑在一起，羽麦替代了本该缺失的家人的地位，桔梗也同样如此。在小丰睡着后的浴缸里，装着两个坦诚相见的女人。<br/>  桔梗和羽麦，除了家人之外，更应该是两个要好的女人。</p><p>  久违了。桔梗说。<br/>  是啊。羽麦回。</p><p>  两人无言的温度，便一点一点的渗入水池里。</p><p>  然后又是桔梗先开的口。</p><p>  她说，好像警所旁边新开了一家蛋糕店，等过几天不用工作到这么晚的时候，我就买回来，和你和小丰，我们三个人一起吃吧。<br/>  羽麦点点头，眼睛笑的弯弯，说，好久没吃蛋糕了呢，上次我说要自己做一个，好不容易你帮我把材料都买回来了，却做了个大失败——果然做蛋糕这种事情，是不是还是找人教比较好？<br/>  羽麦没有别的意思，就是黑色的瞳仁里写满了憧憬，好像能透过这满是雾气的玻璃窗，直达那些理所当然的幸福。<br/>  桔梗看着她不说话，想着自己的那些据理力争，想着那些与江取毫无关联的案件，又想着这两年来的点点滴滴——这什么时候才是个头。</p><p>  “羽麦酱。”<br/>  “嗯？”</p><p>  羽麦的样子就像个无暇的少女一样，偶尔桔梗会怀疑，她是不是还没有大学毕业。那种纯粹的、洁白的光辉，让她难以把眼前的她和江取联系起来。<br/>  是。<br/>  是啊。<br/>  如果没有江取，羽麦应该会呈现出比现在更为纯粹的姿态。在孩童环绕的欢声笑语当中，成为永远的温柔的女孩。</p><p>  女孩，对。</p><p>  两人面对面的泡在水花里，雾气荡漾。桔梗跪着向前探，便让羽麦靠在边缘上获得了一个亲吻。<br/>  羽麦的经验不多，就只放任桔梗行驶着女主人的温柔的权利。这个吻很轻，桔梗在羽麦的牙齿前扫荡了一圈便回去了。只是双唇间的触碰依旧，不存在相互含糊的胶着，就只是覆盖在其中，像一场漫长的安慰。</p><p>  “羽麦酱，我一定会抓到江取的。一定。”<br/>  “嗯，我相信你。”</p><p>  在谁也没有动静的亲吻当中，桔梗率先退出，羽麦蹭蹭她的鼻尖，再把相信一词道出。<br/>  这究竟是出于警察的正义感，还是对于一个女人的同情都无关紧要，桔梗想，因为她是羽野麦。</p><p>  两人的体温很快高过水温，变得洁净的仪式也到此结束。两人相继出了浴室，像所有的家人一样，又踏入了无尽循环的日常里去了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>